An Adventure with Katt
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Something I cooked up while bored in my english class. Not sure how this will be recieved but oh well
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Breath of Fire 2. They belong to Capcom and the old translation team for Squaresoft. On that last note it's because Square did the original translation for the games SNES version.  
  
[Deth's and Star's room]  
  
(Deth) - Hey give that back.  
  
Deth and Star are fighting over a box of cookies. Deth has just landed on the floor to which Star is sitting on him.  
  
(Star) - NO not till you work on another fanfic for me to edit.  
  
(Deth) - FINE. NOW GET OFF ME.  
  
Deth flips Star over and heads over to the computer with the box of cookies.  
  
(Deth) - THERE MINE. ALL MINE.  
  
Intro ... I think  
  
Katt had been sitting on the steps of Township for about an hour now. It had been about a week sine Death Haeven had been killed by the team of unlikely hero's. Things had become quiet since then though. With the death of Death Haeven, the monster population had seemed to just drop off. For Katt though this was a bad thing she lived from fight to fight, never really knowing what to do after each battle.  
  
Her friends had more or less started going there separate ways. Rand had gone to his home to care for the land his mother left him. Jean had gone back to Nimufu's tower to try and convince the witch of his love for her. Sten and Bow were still hanging around too. Bleu . well Bleu just sort of disappeared Katt came to realize after a second of mental thought. Spar had left to go back to the forests and help quicken the healing of the land.  
  
"I guess that means only Nina, Myself, and Ryu still don't have too many future plans. Although knowing Nina, she's probably off chasing Ryu again." Katt quietly muses to herself. She stands up and starts yelling. "IT'S NOT FAIR. I SAW HIM FIRST." Katt quickly looks around and then goes back to sitting down and quiet deliberation. "It's just not fair. Nina has everything that I don't. Grace, Beauty, Money, Power, She can hover. I mean she's royalty. What guy wouldn't want to be with her then some one who is slow, stupid, childish, furry, and stronger then most guys?"  
  
As Katt is sitting on the steps of the household they all had lived in for the years of fighting, Sten and Bow walk by her. Sten smiles towards Katt and gives her a wink. Bow nods his head but otherwise says does nothing else. Well a woren and Grassrunner don't often get along anyways so at least they weren't at each others throats anymore. She smiles back but otherwise stays quiet thinking. To bad all this thinking was give her a headache.  
  
Katt started to remember the first time she had met Ryu. It was back at the arena. She could remember the roar of the crowd, the cheering, the lights, the smell of sweat, and the first time she saw him. He's blue hair tied back into a pony tail. His sword was held loosely in his hand yet firm enough to show an expertise with it. His body was riddle with sweat from the heat in the arena. But most of what struck her was the scar on his forehead. It was in the shape of a dragon and it just seemed to catch her attention. She was paying more attention to him then the fight and ended up losing but there were times when she just wanted to pounce him right there and hug him. As she remembered this fact she smiled. "Maybe that's why I had taunted him during the fight. I was being really flirtatious though." She giggles and looks up at the setting sun from her vantage point on the Township steps.  
  
Just as she starts to get up, she notices Nina and Ryu walking towards the house. They seem to be talking about something serious. As she looks on Nina nods her head once and practically flies right past Katt without so much as a nod.  
  
Ryu shakes his head once and walks over to where Katt is standing. He sits down on the steps next to her. He looks at Township in the setting sun. The leaves and wood houses all look a deep reddish color as if its autumn. He sighs and hooks his arms a knee and leans back looking at the sky.  
  
"Life can be strange, huh Katt?" Ryu asks her as he sits there. "Here I am the most powerful person to walk the world. And all I want is to spend the time quietly tucked away somewhere."  
  
Katt looks at him briefly with a confused face and sits down next to him. "I'd find it boring rather fast. Especially after the adventures I've had with you and the others. Like inside the Tunlan princesses body, Simafort, Highfort, St. Eva's church, and all the rest. It would be too peaceful for me. I'd rather travel. Or maybe even go back to my old life at the Arena." She looks at him with a sidewise glance. He still looked as good as ever. Although more scars ran along his body. Many caused by the various monsters they had both met. Although some of the wounds were caused by another woren. Tiga really had done a number on Ryu. Well Tiga had just come outta no where and Katt to be his wife. She was glad Ryu stood up for her. To bad he ended up getting a serious beating from it. Katt had almost rushed into the fight and beat Tiga up for hurting Ryu. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Maybe I should travel with you. There isn't much else for me to do now. And with my powers I'm dangerous if I stay in one spot to long cause there are still followers of Eva around." He stretches on the steps and looks at the now twinkling stars above. "Although I guess even I'm not all that big in the scheme of things."  
  
"Don't say that Ryu. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. You saved my life on more occasions then I can count, Like at the Arena, Death Haeven, that fight with Tiga; just to name a few of them." She smiles at him and leans her head on his shoulder. "It was always you how kept looking after me. None of the others really noticed me at all. Well except for Sten. EEEEWWWW, that guy is just nasty."  
  
Ryu looks at her and chuckles. "He did come in handy though. Although, you were far better in a fight. Especially after we had you combined with the shamans. Which makes me notice why are you still joined with them."  
  
"Well the Demon Shaman has no way of getting home and The Holy shaman sort of just stayed put. Otherwise, I guess its because we got so used to each other." Katt takes one hand and runs it through her currently long blonde hair. Her ears were sharper, her parasitic looking bathing fitting her body closely, hair tail being longer and wrapped up, and she was wearing mid thigh length steel toed boots. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She looks at him and notices a slight blush come over him.  
  
"Uhm . no I guess your look really nice you know." He blushes harder and leaves it at that. She was quite beautiful. To bad to many other people saw her as a vicious animal in need of either taming or killing. "Lets go to bed Katt. We can decide what to do in the morning okay."  
  
"Your really thinking of coming with me?" Katt asks Ryu almost giddily.  
  
"Of course, you were right. Life would be to boring if I just sort of sat around." Ryu looks at her. "Besides, without me around you'd be having only half the fun."  
  
Katt looks at him and smiles before standing up and going inside. "Good Night then Ryu. I'll see you in the morning." With that she steps inside and up to her room.  
  
Outside on the steps Ryu sits and ponders things quietly. "Well looks like I wasn't able to tell her my feelings again." Ryu sighs heavily as he looks at the stars. "Maybe being with her will be fun though." With that thought he starts to drift off to sleep lying under the night sky.  
  
[Afterwards and Author Note]  
  
(Deth) - So how is that everybody will that work for an intro. I know I have so many other stories going that I really should finish them first. However I'm waiting for some personal reasons for one and I'm trying to decide what to do in the Xenogears one. I know I'll think of something.  
  
(Star) - In the mean time I'll be your host. WOOHOO.  
  
(Deth) - NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(Star) - Oh you sound like Pedro  
  
At this point is when another fight breaks out and star ends up kneeing Deth in the gut. As Deth lies there slightly unconscious Star smile and gives a thumbs up.  
  
(Star) - YAYE I WON. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own BoF2 or Kinetica. I do own quite a bit of Randomnality  
  
Deth - Sorry for the delay just didn't have an idea of how to start the story. But inspiration hit me and I will continue it.  
  
Star - GET BACK HERE WITH MY WAFFLE  
  
Deth - *running away* So on with an adventure with Katt chapter1  
  
Star - GET BACK HERE DETH  
  
Chapter 1 - Adventures start with breakfast  
  
Ryu yawned and sat up squinting into the sunlight. Stretching his muscles covering his eyes with a hand he looks at the morning sun. He had ended up sleeping all night at the top of the stairs and he felt pretty good. Probably with nothing to really worry about Ryu had managed to sleep comfortably even under the night sky.  
  
Standing up he looked up at the house. Nothing seemed to change although now a sign that said Inn was hanging. Stretching once more Ryu headed inside towards the kitchen. Partly cause he was hungry and partly because it sounded like the rest of the team was in there eating. Although it sounded more like a small battlefield then a kitchen.  
  
"HEY I SAW THAT ROAST FIRST MONKEY BOY." Yells a slightly high pitched female voice from the kitchen. Shaking his head Ryu continues towards the kitchen. Why couldn't meals be peaceful? I guess with any number of people it was bound to get hectic.  
  
"Nina calm down. There are other Roasts on the table." A deep male voice says not quite in a growl but close to it. Waiting for the fun to really start Ryu stood outside the door. He knew one of them was going to go ballistic at some point and he was in to good a mood to be fried this early in the morning.  
  
"This coming from the Dog who ate all the pancakes! I swear Bow your appatite is worse then the average worren, and that's says a lot." A deeper female voice says in mid purr and swallow. Ryu finally getting curious enough to peak an eye around the door frame to see the scene.  
  
What strikes him is the fact the girls and guys are on opposite sides of the able; Bow and Sten on one side and Nina and Katt on the other. Of course neither of the girls wanted to sit next to Sten who was chowing down on the prementioned Roast like it was his last meal.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm worse then a Cat?" Bow says as he looks at the worren sitting across from him. Ryu was still awe struck by the sight of Katt. She was still with the two Shamans.  
  
"YES it is Dog Breath. You got a problem." Katt at this point stands up and glares at Bow. Unaware to the people at the table Katt's parasitic Bathing suit is pulsating like it was alive. Ryu had seen it twice before. Both times were during the final battle with Death Haeven.  
  
This is of course right when Sten decides to open his mouth. "Well I don't know Katt. You're pretty hot. Of course so is Nina. I wouldn't mind being with either of you. How about we all go slip off somewhere."  
  
The next thing Ryu saw was two twin fire explosions fill the room up. Smiling a bit at the chance to sit down Ryu takes the head table seat closet to Katt and Bow. Everybody except Ryu is now coughing up smoke like chimneys but Ryu is glad to get a chance to eat.  
  
Picking up one of the Roasts he sets it down on Katt's plate. "So how did every one sleep last night." Picking up a nice stack of waffles and maple syrup Ryu begins eating also.  
  
Every one looks at him for a second before laughing and going back to harmless banter and small talk. Usually one major spell was all any one wanted to put up in the morning anyways.  
  
"I slept alright. But I think I will head out for High Fort and pay a visit to the princess. About time I returned and said hello." Sten says while pouring banana juice into his glass.  
  
"I need to go home and claim my birth right. The disaster has been and gone and now I can be accepted by my parents once more. I'm just sorry for Mina." Nina says gently twirling the liquid in her glass around remembering her sister in the past and not the present.  
  
"I'm going back to being a Ranger. It's safer for my health then hanging around here anymore." Bow says lifting his crossbow from the ground and slinging it over his back.  
  
Katt sat there listening wondering if Ryu would keep his promise about traveling with her. She was really hoping so. She could feel the Shamans within her telling her it would be alright but still Katt was nervous. Looking at her plate Katt just sat quietly.  
  
"Well last night Katt and I decided to travel around. Partly so we'd neither get bored. But also for the sake of all you and the other because there are still some St. Eva people out there and they might want my powers for there own." Ryu said looking at each of the remaining companions over the table top.  
  
Sten looked at Ryu from over the rim of his glass and winked. Bow coughed on whatever was left of what had been in his mouth. Nina sat there silently drinking from her glass not wanting to make eye contact. Looking at Katt, Ryu was slightly surprised by her re-action. It was as if she hadn't thought that he would actually join her on the journey but she was smiling happily.  
  
Standing up from the table the last of the companions go to their separate rooms and prepare their belongings for the final leaving. Katt quickly got everything she needed. Spare clothes to wear over her parasitic bathing suit a few hair ties she kept hidden for when she needed a hair cut, and of course her staff. Slinging the small pack over her back she looked at her room. The first room she had had since she was a little girl. Shaking her head to chase away the memory she quickly left and waited for Ryu to finish.  
  
Meanwhile up in Ryu's room Nina was having one last round with Ryu.  
  
"Why choose her Ryu? Why not me choose me?" Nina asks in her lovely soprano voice. Her blue dress hangs to her ankles as she stands on the floor.  
  
"Simple Nina, we understand each. We understand the need to be free, the joy of wandering. And because if I need a fellow combatant no one is better then she is. If the St. Eva people look for me then they have to deal with a ticked Worren and a Mad Dragon." Ryu says while strapping his sword belt around his tunic checking the fit to make sure it was right.  
  
"What's the final reason Ryu? I know you better then to believe those are the only reasons." Nina says in a slightly angry voice.  
  
Sighing know how much this will hurt Nina, Ryu turns to face her. "Because I love her. I want to spend time with her before the power of the Dragon drives me insane." Ryu watches as Nina's face become one of shock. Nina didn't think that she could possibly lose the contest.  
  
Nina looks at him for a second and then hovers over the distance between them. Before Ryu can stop her Nina plants a light kiss on his cheek. "Then good bye Ryu. I hope you and the cat will be happy. But don't forget about me." With that Nina leaves his room and heads up for her own room.  
  
Outside Katt smiles at seeing Ryu ready to go. Having put her hair up in a pony tail for the trip she looks different to Ryu, maybe more cheerful. Although with Katt that was hard to tell usually, smiling he walks up to Katt and the two walk off towards the untold future.  
  
Up within the Princess of Windia's room Nina sat sobbing into her pillow. She hoped that any moment Ryu would walk in and tell her he loved her instead but as night began to fall she realized this was not going to happen. Falling asleep she promised herself that she would see Ryu and Katt again. She just wasn't sure when that would be.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Deth - Sorry Sorry Sorry. I know it took me forever to get this but I feel the wait was well worth it as this chapter needed to be just right.  
  
Star - You're a slacker and you know it.  
  
Deth - Yeah that too. But at least chapter one is done.  
  
Star - Good now mind racing me again *holds up PS2 controller*  
  
Deth - Your on *picks it up and challenges her to Kinetica* 


	3. Voices, What are they good for?

Disclaimer - I don't own BoF2  
  
Chapter 2 - Voices, What are they good for?  
  
Katt and Ryu had been traveling for several days now. They had long since left Township and Gate. At first it was a new experience for both of them. Having only the two of them made things more interesting. One was the fact that fighting was a bit more strenuous for both fighters. Neither had fallen but the damaged mounted up more steadily then when the others were with them.  
  
Another difference was in camping. Before no one really cared where they bedded down. However with only the two of them the tent seemed much larger and the space was more then what either of them had been used to. However neither of them was too surprised or even that disheartened about it. So things remained the same except the Katt and Ryu slept nearer the fire for a change. Guard duty was no longer as fun for either of them however. It meant spending half the night awake. And the second shift was the killer one.  
  
They had only left the Snow Cave a short time before. It had been a short passage through the cave as neither wanted to stick around to long. Upon exiting the two set up camp for the night. Ryu was out gathering wood as Katt setup the camp area  
  
"You like him don't you?" A voice within her mind said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. who was that?" Katt looks around startled trying to locate the source of the voice that invaded her private thoughts.  
  
"You really have to guess." A slight deeper voice said within her mind.  
  
"Huh?" Katt still is trying to figure that out when suddenly within her mind the images of the Demon and Holy Shamans appear.  
  
"Well it does stand to reason you like him; after all the two of you have been through." Shin, the Demonic Shaman says. "I'm glad to see it."  
  
"You go for it Girl. Get a nice piece of that hunk." Sana, the Fire Shaman, says with much enthusiasm.  
  
"But how . I mean you two had never spoken before. Why all of the sudden start now?" Katt was getting a little antsy from this. Both the voices and her thinking on the subject itself was causing a major headache to form and that's the last thing she really wanted right now.  
  
"Easy is this is the longest any of us has been fused with any being so that when it happened things began to slowly change." Shin says. "The only other exception is Seso combined with that Tree Sprite Spar."  
  
"Meaning we're here now and we're going to have a part in getting you and that cutey Ryu into the same sleeping bag." Sana replies in her low pitched voice. Katt inwardly groaned. Things weren't going how she wanted it to, how she had hoped they would go.  
  
"Please don't interfere. I want Ryu to like me for who and what I am. I hope he does like me already. But . but I don't want him to think he's everything to me. Cause I mean He does mean a lot to me but well it's just ." Katt was at a complete loss for words and was blushing furiously when Ryu returned with the wood for the fire.  
  
"Who were you talking to Katt?" Ryu asks innocently as he begins to build a fire for the night. The two stilled used old methods of flint and steel to build fires despite their spells. No need to waste precious AP for such a simple task.  
  
Katt blushes worse and slips inside the tent before he gets to asking too much. "Just myself, nobody else is here to talk to anyways."  
  
"I resent that." Both Shamans say at once within Katts head. She winces and deals with the nattering the two are doing so long as Ryu doesn't find out that the two Shamans are more awake then usual.  
  
"Well you have a point about that." Ryu says setting the spit up to cook a wild boar he had caught earlier in the day. "Come on and eat Katt. We have a long journey ahead and who knows when we'll eat next."  
  
"I know Ryu its just sometimes I wonder what would happen if the Shamans become sentient within me." Katt says ducking out of the tent and plopping down to the war fire. Reaching a hand back she removes the hair tie and lets her hair fall down to the ground. Purring softly she picks her hair up and begins to brush at it absent mindedly.  
  
Ryu looks at her thinking for a moment how innocent she is compared to the harsh things she is capable of. One of the most powerful fighters in the world who makes a living out of kicking butt and taking names is currently sitting on the ground brushing her hair. "I don't know Katt. But if such a thing does happen I'm sure we find a way to stop it."  
  
"I hope so too Ryu." With that Katt reaches one hand out and pokes the roast with a claw. "Is this ready yet? I'm starving." Katt says the same moment her stomach growls.  
  
Chuckling to himself Ryu sits down and begins to carve at the roast with a dagger he had picked up. "Sure lets get this thing eaten before the smell attracts animals or a few monsters." With that Ryu takes his knife and cuts a big chunk out of the Boar for himself.  
  
Katt looks at him and nods before ripping the two legs closest to her off of the dead beasts and ripping into it with her fangs. As the two sat and ate, the darkness seemed to draw closer to the fire then before.  
  
CHAPTER END  
  
A/N TIME  
  
The disk died and I lost the note 


	4. New Encounters with old Foes

Disclaimer - Blah blah blah don't own yada yada yada. You get the idea people.  
  
A/N Time  
  
Deth - Yes I actually am working on this fic more then the rest. Maybe because I have inspiration, maybe because I have no life. Okay so I like the story I'm building.  
  
Star - you're just a lazy bum  
  
Deth - And yet you're always here. Why is that?  
  
Star - Cause I'm supposed to make life interesting for you bro.  
  
Last note - Translation is the SNES version by Square Soft. Any differences are not my fault. Also any spell chants are made up by me cause in the SNES version there are none.  
  
Chapter 3 - New Encounters with old foes.  
  
As Katt and Ryu were cleaning up the rest of the boar, which consisted of Katt breaking the bones and sucking the marrow out of them, a sudden crashing sound was heard through the brush. Bewildered the two fighters quickly got ready for another fight. Ryu's sword was still held in his loose yet firm grasp ready to manipulate the weight of the blade during mid swing. Katt's boots were not cutting lethal but they could cause a lot of crushing problems if delivered right.  
  
What stumbled out of the undergrowth was a shock to Katt completely. It was a Paladin for the Church of St. Evan's. Behind him several more armored warriors were standing. The one in the front tipped his head at Ryu and spoke for the group. "We, the knights of St. Evan's, have been authorized to bring Ryu to a Church hearing in accordance with the crime of destroying the main church."  
  
"Basically as Ryu suspected Death Haeven won't back down till he rules the world." Shin comments quietly within Katts mind. Katt nods to herself in silent agreement.  
  
"Your god was a false god that lived on the evils of humanity deep within the planet. Go home and live normal lives from now on." Ryu says to the Paladins and other soldiers. None of them seem to even consider his words.  
  
"You are the demon Dragon Born. You and your ally shall be punished for daring to stand up against the Church of St. Evans." With that the Paladin raises his shield and Mace and advances.  
  
Sighing to herself, Katt raises one arm and points to the Stars in the sky "Let the Thunders Rage once more upon the grounds of this world ... BOLT X." As the spell finishes its incant a thunderbolt the size of a small house riddles across the ground causing smoking ruin to remain in its path.  
  
The Paladin in the lead was completely fried within his armor. However most of his compadres were quite fine. Ryu rushed past the fried Paladin and began close combat with two of them. Sparks and clangs filled the night air as the two soldiers and Ryu fought it out. One of the other Soldiers rushed in towards Katt. Bringing the sword up above his head for downward stroke he thought he could finish it with one quick hit. As the sword swung down Katt stepped right out from under the scything arc of the sword and spun her foot right into the mans side. The next thing heard was a loud crunching sound and a scream as half of the man's side shifted an inch to the right.  
  
Another scream could be heard across the clearing as Ryu dispatched the two soldiers and he turned towards the last one coming towards him. As the Ryu and the third soldier started to fight it out Katt felt arms wrap tight around her body pinning her. A second Paladin had been lying in wait just incase things were going a bit more one sided then they had expected.  
  
"Dragon, we have the girl. Stop your resistance and she will not be harmed." The Paladin said without letting Katt go. She knew things were she couldn't kick the guy cause of the armor. Her boots were strong but it still took a kick or two in order to even dent the armor. However her current position left it hard to even plant a decent kick let alone a good one.  
  
Ryu looks up at the Paladin as his sword is engaged with the other blade. Glaring evilly at the person Ryu's hair begins to change color. The Soldier he fighting sees this and backs away scared of what's going to happen. The Paladin notices the change and grins behind his mask.  
  
"You turn into a dragon right now and you'll harm the girl too." The Paladin says pinning Katt harder to his armor. "I really doubt you'd want to do that now would you." A few more soldiers appear behind the second Paladin and begin to tie the now surrendering Ryu and Katt up using heavy chains. None of the soldiers wanted to be caught off guard if either escaped.  
  
"I could so take these demon possessed spawns." Shin muttered silently in Katts mind. Right now Katt was ready to let her but if she did Ryu or herself would be hurt in the process. And that was defiantly not an option.  
  
The Paladin turned to the remaining soldiers and began issuing orders. Soon a wagon, some horses and more Paladins and an Avenger joined them. Throwing Ryu and Katt into the back of the wagon the proceeded to lock the two in and head off for their destination.  
  
"Ryu, what do you think we can do?" Katt was antsy. Things were going from great to worse in just days. First the thing with the Shamans, and now being captured by St Evans fanatics; Life just couldn't get any worse. This was turning into a bigger adventure then she thought it ever would. She also noted that her arms and legs were tied tighter then the rest of her body. Grinning to herself the idea of being considered a threat was nice, although any Worren was a threat all by itself.  
  
Ryu looked up at her. He knew he would be capable of breaking the chains around his body by turning into a dragon. However, he quickly realized that turning into a dragon in such close proximity to Katt would also injure her, and that was a risk he was not going to take. Smiling at her Ryu thinks of what they can do. Both were bound tight, neither was capable of using their spells for risky of injury of each other. "I guess we wait."  
  
Katt smiles and scoots closer to Ryu. She wanted to be near him right now. She was a little scared but more excited at what would happen. Snuggling against him she began to purr slightly before falling into sleep for the night.  
  
Ryu however was unable to sleep due to the thoughts running through his head. How to escape without hurting themselves, how best to find out about St. Evans, and how he should tell Katt his feelings. Finally being lulled to sleep by Katts purring, Ryu managed to sleep through the rest of the night without any trouble.  
  
CHAPTER END  
  
A/N Time  
  
Deth - Yes another chapter done.  
  
Star - About time  
  
Deth - hey it takes some time to think these things up. 


	5. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer - never have never will own BoF2 nor Initial D. But I wouldn't want to own Initial D anyways.  
  
A/N Time  
  
No company today folks. Just me, the keyboard, and some Initial D music to get me through this, boy I must be really lucky for the quiet.  
  
Chapter 4 - Calm Before the Storm  
  
Ryu woke up as the sound of the wagon wheels suddenly became heard moving from soft dirt to stone. He surmised they had arrived at a town at this point. Looking next to him Katt was still asleep on his shoulder. Looking at her he almost regretted getting her into this situation. However he was glad she was there for her presence alone helped calm him. The wagon came to stop suddenly and the two adventurers were dragged out of the wagon. Looking up Ryu saw something he hoped he would never see again. That was the Coliseum in Coursair. Behind his shoulder he could hear Katt growl under her breathe as some of the soldier rough handled her.  
  
Katt was not in a good mood. One thing she was sound asleep. Well as asleep as a Worren could get with two Shamans talking to her. She was also having a nice dream with Ryu in it. The next thing she knows she's getting dragged out of the wagon and treated roughly by some of the soldiers. Turning her head and trying to bite one of them Katt growls "Touch me there again and you'll have one less hand to eat with you prick." To add emphasis to her words she licks her fangs.  
  
Just then the golden clad Avenger appears. "Stop it and get them with in the coliseum. The master wished to be entertained for tonight and we must oblige." With that the Avenger leads the soldiers and two prisoners inside the coliseum once more.  
  
Katt and Ryu were escorted to a small room on the inside of the coliseum as they waited for their punishment. Once inside the chains wrapped around their bodies dropped to the floor. Each taking a deep breath and stretching to get rid of any stiff muscles. What ever was going on they knew they were going to need it.  
  
Looking at Ryu, Katt watches in silent appreciation. He was still handsome, a little bruised from the chains but still handsome. His muscle moved fluidly underneath his skin as he stretched. Katt was still watching him when he noticed it. Blushing furiously she quickly turns away from him and faces the wall.  
  
"Go ahead and admit it girl. You love the hunk." Sana says within her mind. Katt ignored her voice once more as she continued to stare into the wall. Looking up at the stones Katt placed her hands on the floor and flipped her body up so she was upside down and leaning against the wall. As she began to concentrate on keeping steady her body began a routine long etched into her for helping in loosening her body and mind.  
  
Ryu watched her out of one eye as he did some pushups. She looked cute stretched out against the wall . even if she was upside down. Her bathing suit stretched out as it always was, part of it forming strange symbols against her body. The sweat of her body rolled through her fur and dripped onto the floor. Ryu couldn't believe how beautiful she looked leaning against the wall. However before Katt could get a chance to catch him staring he quickly turned his back began to meditate. He needed all the focus he could muster so he didn't accidentally turn into an ultimate dragon in whatever would happen.  
  
As time passed the two adventurers started to become antsy. It had been three or four hours since they saw their captors and nothing else has happened. Ryu was sitting meditating still as Katt practiced her kicks on a stuffed Dummy. Ryu watched Katt out of the corner of his eye. Her movements were quick and fluid. Her muscles moved like water underneath her fur and skin. Her hair swirled and swished in the air as she moved her body.  
  
Just as Katt finished a set of kicks and punches against the dummy the door slammed open and several Paladins appeared in the room. Behind them some one dressed as a priest of St. Eva stepped in. Katt and Ryu were about to pounce him when the chains they had previously worn leapt to life and wrapped themselves around the pair.  
  
As the two travelers look up the priest walks into the room. He looks at the two and says in a voice filled with contempt and hate. "Ah good to see the Demon and his pet are well." Looking down on the pair the priest grins. "The master asked me to check in on you to make sure you were both frisky. Seems he has a special show lined up for the both of you and he wants you both in top form." Taking one last look at the pair the priest chuckles before leaving.  
  
Once more as the priest left the chains fell to the floor in silence. Looking at the door both Katt and Ryu were a bit stunned. As the shock settled Katt wandered up to the door and held her fist up to it.  
  
"Get back her you slimy pig so I can kick you so hard you'll be looking at your feet permanently." Katt yelled at the door. Taking a deep breath she turned her back to the door and stuck her tail at it. "The jerk."  
  
Ryu was standing behind her massaging his wrists. No matter how much he hated the situation that he and Katt got themselves into, he vowed to himself that he would not leave the worren no matter what befell them. Looking up he could see the young worren looking at him with those rubies she called eyes.  
  
Sighing more for himself then anything else he sits down on the bench. Looknig down at the ground Ryu sat there. Partly because he didn't know what to do, but also because of the mess he had gotten her into. "I'm sorry for getting you dragged up into something that is my affair Katt." Ryu said while looking at the ground.  
  
Crossing behind the bench, Katt stood over Ryu for a minute before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "Ryu, if you start doubting things now you're going to end up a mess." She said gently into his ear.  
  
Even thought her words were a small comfort it didn't ease the pain deep inside him that he was responsible for what has happened to her. With out realizing it Ryu lifted he has hand up and lightly scratched Katt behind one of her long blue ears. After a few seconds of that Ryu smiled as he began to hear the worren purring in his ear and decided it was nice. Whatever fate was instore for them they would face it together.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
A/N Time  
  
Sorry for the long delay people. Got really busy with finals, closing of my old job trying to find a new one. I hope to update this more as I get a chance. Well peace to all you. 


End file.
